


Hurt

by readinggirl1989



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Slash, Verbal Abuse, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch is hurt. Who does he turn to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't own Criminal Minds, etc...

Chapter 1

Aaron groaned as his head split open, blood spilling down from his forehead as the shattered dish fell to the floor. More dishes rained down on him as Haley threw everything she could get her hands on, screaming poison at him the whole time. What did I do this time? So glad Jack is with his grandparents. I don't want him seeing this. How did I mess up? Why is she angry? “Wh...” started Aaron before passing out.

*Sometime later*

Aaron pressed a hand to his hand before looking down to see the red sticky blood on his fingers. He sat up slowly, pushing the broken shards away from him as he did so. Aaron got up and grabbed a broom to sweep up the mess but he fell against the counter, dizzy. His vision was fuzzy and his head felt like it was full of cotton. He pushed himself away, leaving a bloody hand-print on the counter, and grabbed his keys. He weaved towards his car, leaning heavily against the door before getting in and starting the SUV. Aaron drove slowly towards something, he wasn't sure what, but it would be safe. He wanted to be safe.

Chapter 2

Spencer woke suddenly, falling off the couch, the loud thud outside his apartment shaking him from sleep. As he got up from the floor, he reached out and flicked off the television before walking over to the door and peering out into the hallway. Spencer flung the door open once he saw Hotch. He reached out and grabbed Hotch's arm and tugged him into the room, closing the door behind him. He steered Hotch into the kitchen, moving a pile of books from a chair to the floor before having Hotch sit down. “Just stay there. I have to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. Ok?” Spencer asked gingerly. So much blood. What happened? How did he get here? Why didn't he go to the hospital? Why did he come to me? 

“Alright Hotch. I have to clean you up now. Ok?” Spencer said worriedly “Can you tell me what happened? Can you talk Hotch? Do you know where you are?” Spencer sighed in relief as Hotch's eyes finally focused on him. “Are you hurt anywhere I can't see?” “I don't know” Hotch whispered. “OK then. Let's get you in the shower, then I'll bandage you up, alright?” Spencer led Hotch into the bathroom. He started the shower, adjusting the water temperature. Spencer turned to find Hotch just standing there, still fully clothed. Spencer approached Hotch slowly, gently stripping his bloody clothes off before guiding him into the shower. When he made no move to wash himself, Spencer stripped down to his boxers and joined him in the shower. 

Chapter 3

Aaron became aware, gradually, that someone was gently washing him. It couldn't be Haley she never took care of him after he did something wrong. So who is it? And where am I? Aaron stiffened as he realized that he was naked in a strange place. “Hotch are you back with me?” someone asked from behind him. He spun around quickly, spotting Reid, before falling into the shower wall, dizzy. As he righted himself, he asked “Reid, how did I get here? And where are we?” Reid replied slowly, “We're at my apartment. You showed up at my door, bloody. I'm not sure if you walked or drove or if someone dropped you off but a cab would never have picked you up looking like you did. I've been trying to take care of your cuts but you may need stitches and the fact that you've been in a daze worries me. I think I should take you to the hospital now.” Reid's place? Safety. I was looking for safety. And I came to Reid. “No hospitals. I'll be fine.”Aaron said sharply before giving Reid an apologetic look. “Do you have any aspirin?” Reid looked around the bathroom wildly before running out the door, only to return a few seconds later with the first aid kit. “First things first.” he said “I need to bandage your wounds, then you can take something.” Aaron grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and sat on the lid of the toilet, surrendering to Reid's care.

Chapter 4

Spencer carefully covered the last of Hotch's cuts with gauze before taping it firmly to his skin. He then dumped two aspirin into Hotch's hand and handed him a glass of water. After watching him swallow, Spencer decided it was time he found out what had happened to Hotch. “Tell me what happened Hotch.” Spencer demanded looking at the wide array of bandages covering his bosses body. “It's nothing” he replied. Spencer took Hotch's chin in his hand, forcing him to look in his eyes “Aaron. Please. It could have been so much worse. I need to know. What happened?” Hotch jerked his head back, out of Spencer's hand and looked down, “Haley.” was all he said, whispering it. Spencer visibly recoiled, surprised. “Haley did this? How long has this been going on?” How could we have missed it? We're profilers. We're supposed to be the best. I should have noticed.

“You have to leave her. It's not safe there. You can stay here if you want.” Spencer offered before continuing, “What about Jack?” Hotch spoke up, “She's never touched him. Never said anything to him either. He's her perfect little boy.” Hotch looked down at the floor before whispering, “You called me Aaron before. I liked it.” Spencer smiled, “Alright, Aaron. You could call me Spencer you know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

“Spencer.” Aaron said “You make me feel safe.” Reid knelt down in front of Aaron and pulled him into a hug, Aaron put his arms around Reid, enjoying the comfort offered. They stood to better reach each other, Aaron's towel falling off in the process, neither noticed, too caught up in their embrace. After a while Aaron lifted his head up to look at Reid's face. Spencer's face. He's so beautiful. Nothing like Haley. Dark hair just long enough to fall in his eyes, eyes that shine with concern and caring, soft full lips begging to be kissed. Yes. He's beautiful. I wonder if that's what I did wrong? Does she somehow know? That though I was faithful, even while she was not, that I wanted someone else. Is that what angered her? I never said anything. Not even when she said she was pregnant, that it was mine. I knew it was a lie but I do love Jack. Things were better for awhile, he made her happy. But I want to be happy now. “I'm going to leave her. Like you said. Thank you.” said Aaron before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Spencer's in a soft kiss. He was surprised when he pulled back that Spencer had followed him and mashed their mouths together, kissing hungrily. 

Spencer pushed Aaron up against the wall in his desire to be closer, his hands reached up to cup Aaron's face tenderly, wary of hurting him. Aaron was not so careful and grabbed his hips, grinding their cocks together, separated only by the thin damp boxers Spencer wore. He groaned and nipped Spencer's lip, moving down his neck, trailing kisses before suckling the skin at the base of his neck causing Spenser's hips to buck, a spurt of pleasure running through him. His damp boxers clearly defined his rod, a wet spot growing from the tip, his pre-cum showing how much he was enjoying the attention. Spencer brought one hand down, skimming Aaron's skin lightly, bringing goose bumps to the surface, to Aaron's dick. He circled it with his hand, feeling the warmth and hard softness of it. He started pumping slowly as he knelt down. Aaron ran his hands though Spencer's hair as he felt the warm wet mouth envelope him. He cried out in pleasure as Spencer's tongue swirled around the head of his shaft before gripping Spencer's hair tightly and pushing further into his mouth. Spencer followed and started bobbing up and down, taking Aaron in deeper each time. Once he was was all the way in, Aaron let out a roar, spilling his seed down Spencer's throat, spurting sporadically as he felt the pleasure he gave Spencer, with a pop he slid out of his mouth, a trail of cum following him, connecting them. Spencer smiled devilishly and stood up, pulling Aaron into the bedroom.


End file.
